<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>On the Road to Hell by QueenOfMotherfuckingTerrasen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28538712">On the Road to Hell</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfMotherfuckingTerrasen/pseuds/QueenOfMotherfuckingTerrasen'>QueenOfMotherfuckingTerrasen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ancient Greek Religion &amp; Lore, Hadestown - Mitchell (Broadway) RPF, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ares is Spot, Cerberus is a good boy, Davey is a Dryad, David is Eurydice, F/F, FIRST WORK OF 2021 HERE WE GO, Gay, Gender Rules need not apply, Hermes has a bar, Hermes is Race, I mean its based on greek mythology, Jack can sing AND paint, Jack is Orpheus, Katherine is Athena, M/M, More tags as story goes on, My AU my rules, Sarah will show up in time, This is going to be wild, its hadestown mixed in with newsies mixed in with my own au, like everyone is gay, others will also show up in time, seriously nothing here is straight, so like in the myth, world building b a b y</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:34:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,524</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28538712</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfMotherfuckingTerrasen/pseuds/QueenOfMotherfuckingTerrasen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The world is cold and dark, summer is short and winter is long. The seasons are out of tune - out of time, all because two gods have forgotten the song of their love, but there's hope. Maybe this time, it'll go just right.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>David Jacobs/Jack Kelly, Sarah Jacobs/Katherine Plumber Pulitzer, Spot Conlon/Racetrack Higgins, Warrior/Spades (Newsies Ocs)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Come Home With Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Once upon a time, there was a railroad track,</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Snow raged outside of the bar’s windows. They weren’t insulated so the cold was seeping in despite the raging fire in the hearth. Gods and men were hanging about in Hermes’ bar, trying to get some warmth and to drink away their sorrows. “Damn winter,” grumbled the god of War, drinking from his tall glass. “Wars can’t continue in the cold - everyone fucking <em> freezes </em>to death, what’s the fun in that?!” </p><p>“Mmm, I don’t know about that,” the god of Messengers, Thieves and talking for a long amount of time, hummed as he poured more liquor in the War God’s mug. “Don’t they still blow themselves with those bombs?”</p><p>“That ain’t fun,” he drank more, grumbling. “Wish that damn King would let her go, even for a short while.” A mumbled agreement followed his statement, every god and man wanted Summer to return - even if it was just for a month. </p><p>“You know what we need?” even the wise goddess was sitting at the bar, her auburn hair braided back with her helmet resting beside her glass. Her grey eyes sparkled with an idea, “Music! Orpheus!” she called, “Hermes, where is that boy of yours?” </p><p>“Oh, he’s around here somewhere,” Hermes' blue eyes searched the room and found the man it was looking for - a short man trying to jam a window shut. “Boy, get over here! A goddess wants to hear you sing!” </p><p>Giving up on fighting the window, the brunet wandered over to the bar. “Yes?” he asked the goddess. </p><p>“Your name is Orpheus, right?” asked the grey-eyed goddess. </p><p>“No, Ma’am, it’s Jack.” replied the young man.</p><p>She tilted her head, thought it over, and nodded to herself. “A new name, of course, yes, that makes sense. I like being called Katherine, Athena just feels too stiff,” she said with a smile. </p><p>“I don’t know about you, I still prefer Ares” muttered the God of War as he drank.</p><p>Katherine rolled her eyes, “Shut up, <em> Spot </em>,” </p><p>“Can I go?” Jack asked. He’d rather not be stuck right in the middle of a God fight. He’d probably be torn to shreds since he was mortal and all. He’d rather not end up in Hadestown earlier than he had to be. </p><p>“Oh! No! I had a favor to ask, Jack.” smiled the grey-eyed goddess. “Do you sing?” </p><p>“Yes, ma’am, I sing and paint.” </p><p>“Then would you care to sing a song for us? Any will do. I don’t expect you to recite the Iliad.” </p><p>“That would be damn impressive though,” chuckled Hermes, now wiping the bar down and ruffling the curls of the God of War, earning a swat in return. </p><p>“I could sing the song I’m working on?” Jack took a step backward, keeping his eyes on the goddess as though she was a wild animal. In a way, she <em> was </em>. Slowly, he backed up to the corner where his lyre rested - tucked near a window and fire - trying to keep it in that happy medium of hot and cold. He gave it a quick tune before perching himself on a window seat to begin playing. </p><p>He started playing cords, Katherine and Spot were the first to listen. Hermes continued to clean the bar but slowly more Gods and men looked up from their drinks. Then the musician opened his mouth, “La la la la la la la...la la la la la la la…” he sang, nearly jumping when others joined in his singing, humming and singing the simple melody. Gulping, he continued singing and repeated the chorus of ‘La la la la la la la’ - the song wasn’t finished yet but he couldn’t just <em> stop.</em></p><p>Katherine hummed along, smiling softly as a flower bloomed in her hair. Carefully she plucked it out, a beautiful red carnation. “Maybe this time, Race,” she turned it slowly, admiring the petals. </p><p>“Maybe,” agreed the blond God, setting his carnation in Spot’s hair. He resumed his humming, now the entire bar was humming or singing. A chorus of pure ‘la la la la…’ filled the room as the flowers slowly sprung everywhere, the red carnations even peeking outside in the snow. “Now we just need the -” Race was cut off when the door was kicked open and two people shuffled in from the cold. </p><p>“Damn! What are you all snowed in?!” A bright voice broke through the singing. Everyone stopped and stared, a Goddess and a Dryad walked into the room but all eyes were on the Goddess. It was hard to look away from the Goddess dressed in bright green with carnations in her hair. “Well, look alive! It’s summertime!” she announced. </p><p>“Kore!” announced Katherine, standing from her seat and rushing over to give her friend a good hug. </p><p>The goddess accepted the hug, squeezing the grey-eyed girl tightly despite the fact she was soaked with snow. “Athena, I thought we agreed never to call me that again,” she teased, a grin on her lips. </p><p>Katherine rolled her eyes, “it’s been what, seven or eight months? Cut me a break- oh who is this?” she looked over at her friend's traveling companion, a rather skittish looking fellow. On a closer look, the grey-eyed goddess let out a little gasp - those grey eyes going wide. “Where on earth did you find <em> him</em>?” </p><p>“Leave him alone, he’s shy. Is Dionysus here?? I need a drink!” ‘Kore’ yelled, making her way to the bar. </p><p>“He isn’t here now but I’m sure once the grapes start growing, he’ll be here.” Race replied, pouring out a summer wine they made last season.</p><p>Spot popped his head up, looking over at the green goddess. “Sephie, does this mean Summer is here?” he asked with excitement. </p><p>‘Sephie’ turned to him, a smile spread across her beautiful face. “You bet your ass it is! Give Helios a couple of days and I’m sure this snow will be gone!” With her declaration, there was hooting and hollering from both Gods and men, raising their cups in a toast to celebrate the end of the long winter. </p><p>Forgotten was the traveling companion, the shy man found himself sitting in a corner with a cup of...something in his hand beside a young man with red cheeks. “So...uh, what’s your name?” asked Jack, his cheeks red. </p><p>“Oh, everyone calls me Eurydice...but I’m Davey. Who are you?” </p><p>It came out before Jack could stop it - “The man who’s going to marry you,”</p><p>Davey blinked his pretty blue eyes, furrowing his dark brows. “Excuse me?” he asked as he pulled his coat closer to him - it was bright green like the Goddess’s coat, like new leaves on an oak tree. </p><p>Jack coughed, his face completely red. “Jack, sorry, I meant to say, Jack.” he smiled sheepishly. </p><p>“Okay then, Jack…” Davey took a sip of whatever was in his cup only for his face to pinch all back up. “What in the name of Dionysus is <em> that </em>?” </p><p>“I’m pretty sure it’s moonshine? Race ran out of the good liquor a couple of months back,”</p><p>“Guess I’m spoiled with decent liquor,” Davey put the glass aside, inching it away. Jack continued to watch him. “What?”</p><p>“So how does a male dryad become friends with the Queen of the Und-” </p><p>Davey cut Jack off with a sigh. “I’ve been friends with Persephone for years. My tree is right near the station and she hates walking in the snow all alone, she finally bugged me into walking her to the bar.” </p><p>“So you’re not from down below?” asked the musician. </p><p>Davey shook his head. “I’m an Oak tree, not an Asphodel,”</p><p>“Oh.” Jack grabbed the drink Davey abandoned and drank it down in one shot, feeling like an absolute fool. Davey gave him a pitiful smile, gently nudged his shoulder, and told him not to worry about it.</p><p>As Persephone promised, the snow melted. The bar opened its outdoor seating and the God of Wine showed their head as the vines grew ripe. The business was booming even if their winter customers had all come and gone. They only seemed to linger during the Winter - once the snow was all gone, the Gods were happy to do their duties. The world slowly came back to life. </p><p>There were dances every evening, Persephone loved going to them. She never danced with anyone, refusing both Gods and Man, declaring “It wouldn’t be right, I am a married woman!”. That didn’t stop her from pushing Davey out on the dancefloor, laughing in her wine glass as he had to find a random partner and figure out what in blue blazes were they dancing. More often than not, he found a dancing partner in Jack. </p><p>“Sorry,” he muttered as they danced once again. Persephone was perched among her friends with Dionysus passed out on her lap, sipping her wine and laughing. Anytime Davey looked over to her and mouthed ‘help’, she only smiled and gave him a thumbs up. <em> Very helpful, </em> the dryad thought bitterly. </p><p>“Oh, it’s all right,” Jack smiled as they danced. “Feels like I’m holding the world in my arms,” the music had turned slow, a couples song if you had to call it something but still, Jack and Davey swayed. </p><p>“You mean that?” Davey tilted his head, letting his dark curls fall to one side of his head. Jack dipped his head as they continued to dance, the music remaining slow and steady. “Wait, have you been flirting with me?” </p><p>“For about three months, thank you for noticing,” the musician said, turning Davey slowly into a spin. </p><p>“You’re kidding. Me?” It’s important to note that Davey didn’t have blood, well not like mortal men do. He was a tree nymph - instead, his blood was a greenish-yellow. A strange mix of ichor and blood. The author is getting on a fucking tangent about this - his cheeks are green! There, that’s all. </p><p>“Why not you? You’re handsome enough and you listen to me while I talk,” Jack answered, his cheeks starting to turn red. “I’ve been star-struck by you since we first met,”</p><p>“Didn’t you say ‘the man who’s going to marry you’ when I asked for your name??”</p><p>Jack’s cheeks turned a scarlet - so did his ears and he quickly turned Davey into another spin, “Gods, don’t remind me.”</p><p>Davey snorted. “Well, if it makes you feel better, I think it was kind of cute.” </p><p>Jack’s mouth went slack and they stopped. “You think what-”</p><p>“I said I think it was pretty cut-” the rest of Davey’s sentences was cut off by a loud sound - a train’s sharp whistle followed by the sound of an engine and the clanking of wheels on the rails. The music stopped all of a sudden and everyone stopped and stared down the tracks as though they could see to the tunnel. </p><p>“The King of the Mines is coming to call,” Hermes’ voice called over the crowd, small and quiet. Saddened, like he couldn’t believe it or maybe as he could believe it as the train pulled up next to the party, slowing down to a halt and letting out one last whistle. A door opened and down descended steps, everyone watched and everybody saw as a black oxford brogue heel stepped out. “No!” Persephone screamed, throwing Dionysus off her lap and stomping over to the person stepping off the train, “You’re <em> early!</em>”  </p><p>Down the stairs came a pale, tall woman with dark curls cut short. Her eyes were dark and there were two beauty marks under her left eye, the only thing that set off her beauty was the long scars across her face. They continued across her neck and chest - any exposed skin, there were long, golden scars. Still, she took Davey’s breath away, dripping with wealth from the emerald <em> velvet </em>dress with its long skirt paired with the fur coat she had over her shoulders to the multiple rings on her fingers. A smirk was on her painted lips as she looked at the furious goddess. “Oh, Spades,” she purred, “I missed <em> ya.”</em></p><p>“That was not six months!” Spades growled, a snarl on her lips. </p><p>“Well, that’s too bad, lover. Get your bags, you’re coming home with me,” said the King of the Mines. Everyone looked and looked the Goddess of Summertime packed up her suitcase full of summertime, got on that damn train, and went way down to Hadestown.</p><p>“She came for her too soon,” Jack said in a hushed voice, dropping Davey’s hand. The air was already cold, Davey shivered. Summer was gone.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So I'm alive! Barely did anything in 2020, did absolutely NOTHING with the Newsies and it's the 3rd day of the new year and here I am again. Back on my bullshit, quite happily so. If you're new here, Hi. I'm Queen, I write somewhat regularly. If you're a returner customer, hi! I'm in college now! Whoo! I'm surviving the pandemic whooo :))</p>
<p>For understanding, in this the Gods have double names. So like one is their official name while the other is there more....nickname - fun, it doesn't have to make sense. Like how Spot is Ares but he's still called both. Hope that makes sense!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. How Long?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A look at the King and Queen of Hell on their way home.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The King and Queen of the Underworld regarded each other as the countryside and towns sped by them in the clean windows to each of their rights. Hades was smoking a cigarette and Spades was sipping a glass of expensive wine. “You should stop drinking, Lover,” said the King of Hell between drags. “I’d hate for you to have to regrow another liver.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If I’m going to quit drinking then you should stop smoking,” Spades sipped her wine, glaring at her husband, “or didn’t you hear about Hephestus coughing out his lung three summers back, Lover?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hades took another drag, blowing out the smoke, “Oh, I heard, but I’m a different breed than you Olympian stock,” Spades rolled her eyes and took another sip. Gods, she was going to need something stronger to survive the winter. “You’re planning on opening up that Speakeasy of yours again, aren’t you?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not like there’s much else for me to do,” Spades set her glass down. “Can’t garden but I sure can gamble.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want a garden?” The King of Hell perked up, her cigarette resting on the ashtray. There had been a time if Spades said she wanted the mortal world, Hades would raise an army and conquer it, even if her siblings protested. Well, a garden wasn’t the entire mortal realm but it felt the same to Hades. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It would be nice. Get some actual dirt, work with something other than a fucking pomegranate tree and asphodels…” then she muttered something in her wine glass with more venom than an asp, “it’d be better than staring at your scarred face all the time,” </span>
</p>
<p><span>Hades frowned and reached a hand up to her face. A soft line of scar tissue met her fingertips. They were long since healed - the scars covering every inch of her body. If she were a normal God, they’d be a pale yellow and hidden in her pale skin but normal, she was not. They were bright and shining as if they were fresh. It startled her sometimes when she looked in a mirror. On bad days - she could feel the </span><b><em>biting</em></b> <span>and the echo of her and her brother’s screams filled her ears. Almost frantically she grabbed her cigarette and took a drag, making her cough. “I….I thought you liked my face,” The expression on Spades’ face could be mistaken for guilt but it was gone too quickly for Hades to be sure. There was a lapse of silence between the gods where Hades smoked and Persephone drank her wine. “I’ll see to getting you a garden.” </span></p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you,” muttered the Queen. The rest of the trip was in silence, the couple didn’t utter a word as Thanatos pulled into the station. The Queen finished her glass and the King stamped out her cigarette. Handing her Queen the mink coat she’d been wearing, Hades led her queen down the stairs off the train. The trunks filled with insufferable sunshine would be dealt with by shades, it was time for Persephone to come home. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How the fuck can you wear this?” Spades shrugged the coat off, ripping a fan out from her pockets to give herself a little breeze. “It’s hotter than a damn crucible down here!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m always cold, Lover,” Hades opened the car door for her wife, “Isn’t that what you always say?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a snort, Spades climbed in the car with her husband following after her. “Take us home, Alecto.” the fury compiled by starting the car and driving the King and Queen through Hadestown. Years ago, the Underworld was dark and damp - a cave of sorts, carven out by the steady hand of Chaos and Nyx. Now it was filled with electric lights and the </span>
  <em>
    <span>heat</span>
  </em>
  <span> made it feel less of a cave and more of a volcano. “Do you like the lights, Lover?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It looks like a goddamn carnival,” Spades snorted. “Wasn’t Ixion enough for light?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The workers needed more light to work. Besides, doesn’t it look more like Helios’ light, the light of day?” asked the King of the Underworld, leaning out the window. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No.” replied the Queen, more silence as the car drove on the paved streets, heading back to their estate. Over the centuries, it changed throughout the eras the King and Queen lived through - now it was a manor house, three floors high, made of the darkest stoners from the River Styx. “I want the garden in the back,” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Flowers or vegetables?” asked the King. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Both. Could use some herbs for the kitchen too,” The door opened as the car stopped, out climbed Spades, her heel sinking in the gravel. A staff of shades waited for them outside, blank faces only brightening when the Queen left the car before resuming their professional, blank faces when the King followed suit.”I want one gardener,” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Consider it done,” said the Unseen One, offering her wife an arm, one Spades took after rolling her brown eyes. Together they walked into the house, their heels clicking on the dark wooden floor. Scones shaped like skulls lined the dark walls with electric lights shining from their gaping mouths. Spades shivered, wishing she hadn’t tossed that mink coat in the back of the car, the house was always </span>
  <em>
    <span>cold</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “I’ll have the fires lit,” whispered Hades, snapping her fingers to a shade. There was a hearth in each room installed during Spades first winter in the house.   </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t need to walk me to my room, Lover” complained Spades as they continued up the stairs holding hands. “I remember where it is.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can’t I spend a few moments with my wife?” asked the King of Hell.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“In another three months, you could have,” replied the Queen, her knuckles white on the railing. Hades hummed a response and led her down the hall to her room. Unlocking it with an old key - </span>
  <em>
    <span>when did they start sleeping apart?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Hades couldn’t remember.“May I come in?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No.” replied the queen, walking into her room and opening the curtains. Everything was spotless, no doubt cleaned every day. “I need to start unpacking and really, do you want to see my underthings?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes-” the King answered shamelessly, still hovering in the doorway. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ugh!” Spades growled, ready to slam the door shut.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hades put her hands up in surrender. “I’ll go, I’ll go, Lover. I’ll see you at breakfast.” with that said, the King of the Underworld turned and started heading up the stairs to the next floor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hades?” The King continued to walk as if she hadn’t heard. “Warrior,” At the sound of her name, the King of Hell turned on her heels and walked down two steps to stare back at the beautiful goddess standing in the door frame. It’d been many years since she first saw Persephone but sometimes just a look at her took the King back to a field of flowers on that summer day, hat in hand and cheeks flushed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Yes?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your face isn’t all that bad to look at,” was the only thing Spades said. Then she shut the door, Warrior heard the lock click into place. A sigh left her painted lips as God turned and walked up the second flight of stairs. The third floor of the house was hers - Spades never came up here, said it was too bright or dark or whatever excuse she came up with to avoid going to her husband’s office. Another library was tucked up here somewhere and most important -</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cerberus!!” Warrior let out a scream as the three-headed dog tackled the God of the Underworld to the ground. The black hound of hell continued its assault on their master’s face, lick and slobbering all over the King. “Off! Off!” she yelled before shrieking and giving in to Cerberus’s kisses despite her protests that the dress was </span>
  <em>
    <span>ruined</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “Yes, yes, I missed you too,” she giggled, smiling so much her cheeks hurt. The shrunken hell of hound wagged its tail, letting out a loud whine from each of their slobbering mouths. “Yes, she’s back, but she’s locked the door.” Cerberus let out a snort as though any door could stop them. “Well if you want to go visit, dear, then go on ahead.” Warrior ran her fingers through their soft fur. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With three last licks, Cerberus stepped off the King of Hell before running down the stairs. Warrior sat up and listened. Less than a minute later, there was a loud </span>
  <em>
    <span>crack</span>
  </em>
  <span> followed by a scream accompanied by a loud </span>
  <em>
    <span>WOOF</span>
  </em>
  <span> as Cebereus tackled the Queen of Hell with happy barks. The King of Hell threw her head back and laughed. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I love Cerberus so much. We could argue dog breeds on what the *actual* Cerberus would be but I decided that they would be based on a Tibetan Mastiff. Cerberus or 'k̑érberos' which translates to Spot! Yeah, Hades named his dog Spot. And the Tibetan Mastiff has two spots over its eyes so perfect!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>